


your hand in mine

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, what happens at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: She opens her eyes and he is there.





	

She opens her eyes and he is there.

 

She would recognize him anywhere: the slope of his shoulders, his hair that curls at the nape of his neck, his figure that has been the only thing she had seen, truly seen, for seven years.

 

“Homer,” She breathes.

 

He turns to her and slowly a smile spreads over his face. He looks good, healthy she notes, a bit more color in his cheeks.

 

“There you are,” He says and finally, finally she can hear his voice again. “I've been waiting for you.”

 

He stretches his hand out and she takes it. It should feel like electricity, like a shock to her system. But it is just soft and warm. Calming. He pulls her closer and puts his hands on the sides of her face, carefully as if he is afraid to scare her, or as if he is afraid she will dissolve when he touches her. She leans into his warmth. She does her best not to dissolves.

 

She counts the places where they touch: hands to face, elbows to shoulders, hip to hip. She leans her forehead against his to make it four. She can feel his breath on her lips and she never cared much about kissing him, just wanted him to be there, be close, be safe. But now that she can she thinks it is the most delightful idea.

 

She puts her hands on his waist and her lips on his because he would never do it, he is always waiting for her, always following her instructions. But he kisses back, presses against her, and there is a thrum traveling through her body.

 

After their first kiss (and she decides there should be many more to follow) she takes his hand and looks around herself. What had at first appeared to be a white room of nothingness settled into a comforting picture of nature. Trees and grass and water.

 

“Did you plant vegetables?” She asks him with a smile.

 

“Not yet,” He says and pulls her along. “Come on. Let's meet the others.”

 

She follows him and looks up in the blue, blue sky and she made it, she really made it. She sends this feeling that is filling her chest, of contentment, of joy, to another dimension and hopes it reaches five people there that she had left behind. They should know that they really did it, they succeeded. And she wishes them all the best but she is not concerned, after all they got each other now.

 

There is a smile on her face that just will not fade.

 


End file.
